


The Age of the Normandy

by timeheist



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Mass Effect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeheist/pseuds/timeheist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rewrite of The Age of Oppression/Aggression, inspired by the Mass Effect mod on Skyrim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Age of the Normandy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a-vinlander-skald-and-bearsark](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=a-vinlander-skald-and-bearsark).



We drink to days past, but we’ll still struggle on  
For the scourge of the galaxy is now nearly gone  
We’ll drive out the Reapers, the universe we’ll comb  
When our duties are over, we will take back our home

We’ll stand by you, Shephard, you only need ask  
And in your name, we’ll complete any task  
We’re the Normandy’s children, and we fight for our lives  
When our Commander beckons, every foe of ours dies

But this ship is ours and we’ll see it stays clean  
Of the Cerberus stain that has sullied our dreams

We’ll stand by you, Shephard, you only need ask  
And in your name, we’ll complete any task  
We’re the Normandy’s children, and we fight for our lives  
When our Commander beckons, every foe of ours dies


End file.
